


Heirs to the Thrones

by Silvermags



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, Family, Gen, Hogwarts won't know what hit it, Narnia AU, Narnian royalty, Not In Chronological Order, The Pevinsies never go back to England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Four young children with magic in their blood were whisked away to Narnia as toddlers.  There they were raised as the children of the four great kings and queens and heirs to the Narnian thrones.  How exactly will Hogwarts react to Neville, heir to the Magnificent throne, Luna, heir to the Gentle throne, Harry, heir to the Just throne, and Ginny, heir to the Valiant throne, Sorcerer Princesses and Princes of Narnia?Just something random I'm doing on a whim.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series of drabbles just based off the premise in the description. They won't be in chronological order, and will be posted as I think of them. This was just a random idea I had and decided to roll with. I am going to put it up front, while Harry/Ginny works in cannon, it does not work here, and will not be happening. They were raised as cousins, which in practice meant more like siblings than anything else, making any romance between them GROSS. Same deal with Neville/Luna. I'm not planning any romance at the present, and I doubt that will change. I just don't do romance very well. It's very sweet when it's well written, I'm just not interested. Also, as far as ages go, the Pevensies have been ruling Narnia for the better part of twenty years when Hogwarts happens, and find the children when the boys are three and the girls are two. Neville is the oldest and Ginny is the youngest.

"Tell us a story, Father?" the little boy asked, staring up at his father with wide green eyes.

"Yes, please tell us a story, Uncle Edmund?" the little girl next to him asked, add in the force of her puppy dog eyes to her cousins.

"All right, all right," the Just king laughed, settling on the armchair in the massive nursery that the four royal children shared, "But just one, and then you go to bed."

"Yay!" the four cousins yelled, piling around his feet.

"What story shall I tell you?" the king asked his rapt audience.

"Tell us the story of how you defeated the white witch," his red headed niece requested.

"No! Tell us the story of how Rabadash was turned into a donkey!" her eldest cousin replied.

"I know, I know! Let's hear the story of Caspian the Seafarer!" the little blonde girl next to him said, receiving strange looks from her cousins.

"I have a better idea," the king told them, "Why don't I tell the story of how you four came to Narnia?"

"We've never heard that story before," his son said, eyes wide.

"Well then it will be extra special, won't it?" the king asked, "Now, our story begins two years ago, in the forest of Lantern Waste. My brother, sisters, and I were hunting the white stag, for it is said that if you capture it, it will grant you a wish. As we rode through the forest, we came upon a very strange thing. A lantern, set on a pole, in the middle of the deep forest. We wondered why it was there, who would put such a thing in the middle of the woods, where is was of no use to anyone. Then, as we stood wondering, Queen Lucy heard a faint cry, like that of a child. We hurried after her, and came upon a clearing, in which there laid four small children, wrapped in tattered blankets and sound asleep. Around each of their wrists was a small piece of paper, torn and water damaged, that appeared to have their names inscribed on them, but damaged enough that they couldn't be read very well. We didn't know what to do, but decided that you must've been placed in our path by the will of Aslan, and determined to raise those children as our own. We brought them back to Cair Paravel, where those children have grown up and become you,." He booped his nieces nose playfully, "Little bundles of trouble that you are."

She giggled. "That's a good story, Uncle Edmund, and it's so much more interesting because it's true."

"That it is, my dear," He said, smiling, "Now, I still have work to do, and it's time for princes and princesses to be in bed. The children scrabbled to climb into their beds, lined up just like their parent's thrones. King Edmund walked up to the bed on the far right. "Goodnight, Virginia," he whispered to Lucy Pevensie's red headed daughter, kissing her forehead. He moved to the next bed, tucking the blankets up to her chin, "Goodnight, Lunette," he told the blonde daughter of Queen Susan. Moving to the next child, he smiled at how his nephew was already nearly asleep, "Goodnight, Nathaniel," he said, smoothing the child's hair back. Smiling, he moved to the last bed, where his own son sat up, watching him. "Goodnight, Hadrian," Edmund whispered, pulling his son into a hug before tucking him in. Edmund paused in the doorway to smile, then blew out the candle and left the children to their dreams. Alone in the room, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Harry slept peacefully, worlds away from the lands of their birth and the problems that awaited them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, but "Neville" just didn't sound quite right for the future Magnificent King, so I figured I'd give him a new name, and of course, I couldn't do just one of them, so new names all around. Although Ginny is still called "Ginny" it's just short for something different. Just one more level of complications that they'll have to dea with in the future. But really, their "name tags" were faint, water-damaged pencil. The names they have are reasonable conjectures off the letters that were still there. The Pevensies aren't omnipotent, after all. If you're wondering how they got the names they did from the kids old names, well...  
> Ginny Weasely Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom Harry Potter  
> Gin-- --a---- Lun- ---e---- N----e L--------- Ha-r  
> Virginia Lunette Nathaniel Hadrian


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Queens discover what Aslan brought the children to them for. Shortly after discovering them in the forest for the first time, about two years before the last chapter. The boys are both three and the girls are two.

"It's very strange," Queen Lucy murmured, not wanting to wake the little girl in her lap, "Four children, just, on the ground in the forest with no way to identify them, right where we would find them. I can't help but feel like it was meant to happen for some reason."

"Aslan works in mysterious ways, Lu," Edmund agreed, also keeping his voice down so the little boy he was holding wouldn't wake up, "We'll do our best to find their parents, and if we can't, we'll simply find them families. I'm sure there are many good people who would love to take in orphans like these."

Peter entered the room, holding the little boy he'd taken charge of, "The dryads have finished setting up a temporary nursery," he whispered, "We should go leave the children there, then begin the search for their parents."

Suddenly there was a rush of air, and all four siblings turned, already half knowing what they would see. Aslan stood in the room."

"Aslan!" Lucy breathed. for a moment she looked like she was going to launch herself towards him across the room, but remembered the little girl on her lap and held still.

"Greetings, Queens and Kings of Narnia," Aslan told them, "You have done very well since last I came to Narnia."

"Thank you, Aslan," Peter said, "We have done our best to rule as you would have us do."

"Please, Aslan," Susan asked, holding the little blonde girl in her arms, "Can you tell us who these children are, and where we can find their families?"

"The children are refugees," Aslan said, "From a war in their own world, brought here to save them and to better prepare them for what is to come."

"What is to come?" Edmund asked.

"That is their story," Aslan said, bending over one of the little boys, "I have brought them here so that you might raise them, so that they would be your children and heirs."

"Oh Aslan," Lucy whispered, "But we haven't any experience with children."

"Fear not, for youo shall have everything you need," Aslan told her, "Do you accept this charge?"

The siblings shared glances. "We do," Peter announced for all of them.

Aslan smiled, and then was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's how the Pevensies adopted the wizard babies! I think I might do a few Hogwarts chapters next, but I'm having trouble deciding about their houses. I'm torn between sticking with their canon houses (Gryffindor for everyone but LUna, who's Ravenclaw), putting all of them in Gryffindor (because a red lion? Where have we seen that before?) and putting one of them in each house (the problem with that being which one goes in which house?) If you guys have any thoughts, please say so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter takes place on the train just before Harry's second year, when Ginny/Virginia and Luna/Lunette are starting Hogwarts. As far as their families go, they've told the truth in broad strokes (they were found as toddlers by four adult siblings who each adopted one of them and they hadn't known about their biological families before) and left Narnia out of it. They're living with their biological families now, as in canon, except Harry, who put his foot down about the Dursley's and went to live with Neville/Nathaniel with his grandmother. They're still in contact with their Narnian parents, and are planning to return to Narnia as soon as they've all finished Hogwarts.

"It's so good to see you again, Hadrian," Virginia whispered, hoping to keep from attracting to much attention, "You too, Nathaniel. We've missed you."

"We missed you too," he replied, "How are things with your biological families?"

"Alright," Lunette said. His dreamy cousin fiddled with her hair nervously, "My father is a very strange man. I can accept some of his stories, because I don't know enough about this world to say whether or not they're true, but sometimes he can be a little... creepy. And some of the things he talks about are just plain odd."

Virginia grimaced in sympathy, "I know, the Weasley's aren't quite as bad, but my biological mother is just smothering me. I don't know if it's because I was missing for so long, or I'm the only girl, or the youngest, or what, but it's getting on my last nerve. At least I was able to escape and come visit you a few times, otherwise I'm not sure what I'd've done."

"It's a good thing you two have each other," Hadrian put in from where he had been sitting quietly in the corner, "Nathaniel and I were quite worried about you, all on your own, without being able to speak of Narnia to anyone."

"It's going to be better now that we're at school with you two and the four of us can be together again," Virginia agreed, "What houses do you think Lunette and I will be in?"

"It's hard to say..." Hadrian started, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Ron Weasley poked his head in through the crack, "Have any of you seen..." he trailed off, "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Catching up with my adopted cousins, what else?" she asked.

"Cousins?" Ron asked, eyes darting to the other three occupants of the compartment, "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"The four of us were adopted by four adult siblings," Harry explained quietly, "We were raised as cousins and consider one another cousins."

"Weird," Ron muttered, "Anyway Ginny, the twins were looking for you. Something about helping their little sister learn the ropes. If they find you, don't listen to a word they say."

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny said primly, "Now if you don't mind, we were having a discussion?"

"It really is rather rude to burst in on people without knocking, even if you are looking for someone," Luna added, giving him a decent imitation of her mother's queenly look."

Ron muttered something under his breath, then turned to storm out.

"I'll see you at the feast, Ron," Neville called after him.

The door slammed shut, and the four future monarchs breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Honestly, how on earth did you deal with him all summer, Virginia?" Hadrian asked.

"The same way I dealt with my biological mother," Virginia answered, "Smile sweetly and nod, then run off to visit Lunette as soon as their backs were turned."

"You really shouldn't have made your biological mother worry like that," Nathaniel reprimanded, "You should have at least made sure someone knew where you were going. Just because she's not Aunt Lucy doesn't mean that you shouldn't respect her."

"I know Nathaniel," Virginia responded respectfully, mindful of both his future status as High King and of her own deep and abiding respect for him as a cousin and as a leader, "I'll try to be better when I go back for Christmas. In the meantime, though, tell us about the sorting..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you might have noticed that they were Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna when Ron was around, but they were Hadrian, Virginia, Nathaniel, and Lunette when they were alone? That was intentional, to help illustrate the difference between the two worlds they're straddling. They use their English names when they're pretending to be ordinary students, and their Narnian names when they let their real selves show. You will be seeing more of this. Also, some of you might say that Luna is OOC because she doesn't quite believe her biological father's stories and he makes her nervous. Keep in mind that this Luna wasn't raised by him. She was raised by the beautiful, poised, dignified Queen Susan, who encouraged her daughter's imagination, but also taught her how to tell the difference between fact and fiction and how to put other people at ease. Throwing the Lunette who is still imaginative and dreamy but is also a princess and a gifted diplomat in with Xenophillius Lovegood, by herself, is bound to make her uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, but "Neville" just didn't sound quite right for the future Magnificent King, so I figured I'd give him a new name, and of course, I couldn't do just one of them, so new names all around. Although Ginny is still called "Ginny" it's just short for something different. Just one more level of complications that they'll have to dea with in the future. But really, their "name tags" were faint, water-damaged pencil. The names they have are reasonable conjectures off the letters that were still there. The Pevensies aren't omnipotent, after all. If you're wondering how they got the names they did from the kids old names, well...  
> Ginny Weasely Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom Harry Potter  
> Gin-- --a---- Lun- ---e---- N----e L--------- Ha-r  
> Virginia Lunette Nathaniel Hadrian


End file.
